Indomitable Flare Griff
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10676 |no = 1007 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 135 |animation_idle = 76 |animation_move = 13 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = A Summoner assigned to serve as the commander of the covert "Ishgria's Recon Squad." As soon as he and his squadron landed in Ishgria, they were immediately exposed to the attacks of a powerful demon. When Griff noticed that this demon only wanted to face a strong opponent, he left the squadron in Krantz's hands and remained behind to fight the demon alone. According to records found in Ishgria, the battle between Griff and the demon lasted for several days and made for such a fierce offensive and defensive competition, that the memory lived in the minds of many demons thereafter. |summon = The job of the old is to protect the future of the young. That's why I'll keep getting stronger. |fusion = So you've got some guts after all. Must be the results of your training. What's with the smile? |evolution = Can you see it? This is power! Your training won't disappoint you! It'll foster self-confidence! | hp_base = 5362 |atk_base = 2108 |def_base = 1867 |rec_base = 1660 | hp_lord = 6976 |atk_lord = 2626 |def_lord = 2315 |rec_lord = 2052 | hp_anima = 7868 |rec_anima = 1814 |atk_breaker = 2864 |def_breaker = 2077 |atk_guardian = 2388 |def_guardian = 2553 | hp_oracle = 6083 |rec_oracle = 2290 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Supreme Soaring Spirit |lsdescription = 30% boost to max HP and Atk of all allies, greatly boosts critical damage & critical damage hugely boosts BB gauge |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Fervent Solid |bbdescription = 14 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes & adds Fire, Water elements to attack and boosts critical damage for 3 turns |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Grand Scrape |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes & adds Fire, Water elements to attack, boosts critical damage and boosts BB gauge fill rate for 3 turns |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |ubb = Fire Jail: Conflagrate |ubbdescription = 21 combo massive Fire attack on all foes & hugely boosts critical damage and boosts Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Commander's Rationale |esitem = |esdescription = Adds critical hit rate boost to BB/SBB for 3 turns & critical damage boosts BB gauge |evofrom = 10675 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Ishgria Expedition |addcatname = Griff3 }}